Cold Night
by Michiko165
Summary: On that winter night, Teito could't get sleep and wondering around the church. Figure what is he doing in the middle of the night! R&R!


**A/N :** I'm back with another story of Frau and Teito. I'm still in love with this pair. Actually I want to write pair from Junjou Romantica. But, I'll do it later. No idea. And having writer block. This is suck!

Really sorry for the late update. I know some of them want me to make chapters, but really, I even having hard times for writing one-shot! I can't put the genre into humor. Because I don't think this one cointains humor in it.

Well, don't get bored reading this disclaimer. I never own 07-Ghost. If I do I'll make Frau butt fucking Teito in every episode. Thank you, and enjoy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Teito Klein doesn't really like winter. It's cold, and everything turned into white as far as he could see. Especially at night. It's so silent. No cicada's voice, nor bird's chirp. It's just so silent, and cold. Teito found himself hates everything at this very moment. He just wanted to curse everything. He thought a little bit practice will help him to through this silent night. But remembering how cold and thick the snow, made himself back to his own room. He doesn't really hate this church, it's just sometimes he feels so bored at the moment like this, when nothing to do, when he had restless nights, when he couldn't go to sleep. But somehow, it amazed him how nice every people in this church are. The sisters, the bishops. Castor-san, Labrador-san, and… Frau. The blonde perverted bishop saved him and brought him into this church. Yes. Frau saved him, million times.

' _Frau..'_

He let that name hanging awkwardly on his head. Teito now on the way back to his room with the small purple dragon, Mikage. Soon he arrived, and opened the door carefully to not making any sounds. It's already late, and he knew that his roommate, Hakuren Oak, must be already sleeping. He enter the room carefully, soundless, and close the door slowly. He sat on his bed, watching his long blonde creature in front of him sleep soundlessly. Mikage sat on his lap, yawning. It master patted the dragon's head.

"Tired, Mikage? You should go to sleep." Teito smiled to Mikage. The purple dragon decided to climb back to Teito's pillow. He's too tired, and decided to sleep. "Good night, Mikage". Teito said. With that the dragon fell asleep.

Tonight Teito was really alone. Many things happened. About his past. The kingdom. Ayanami and his military school. He's just too confused to understand. Everything just happened too fast. He was so tired. Tired of his life. Sometimes he thought there's no God. If God was existed, he should be hearing Teito's prayer. But somehow living in this church made himself changing to be a better person. Even though he likes to stay here, he knows that someday he had to leave this place.

Made sure that Mikage and Hakuren were already fell asleep, slowly Teito stood up from his bed, and walked to the window in his room. He opened it, and let the cold breeze swept his face. He saw white thingy fell down from the sky.

'_Ah, it's snowing.. The first snow of this year. I wonder if Frau see this..'_ The brown-haired boy thought.

Everything was white and clear. Soon, Christmas will come. He tried to imagine the Christmas decoration. Hoping the anxious, negative, and uncertain feeling will disappear. He also tried to imagine the Christmas tree. It was useless. His past was making him feel uncomfortable. It was haunting him. At time like this, he needed someone to talk. To erased his fear.

The image of the blonde bishop appears in his mind again. He wanted to talk to him. But he knew that the bishop wasn't here. He shook his head, right to left. He won't let anybody get hurt because of him again. He won't let himself depend to anybody again. Even Frau. He should be grateful that he could stay in this church.

He took a glance at Mikage and Hakuren, then smiled softly.

'_I'll protect them.'_ He promised to himself.

With that, Teito walk out from his room. Carefully, so that two sleeping gesture won't get disturbed. He made his way to the corridor. It was dark, and cold. He tightens his coat, seeking for warmth.

He didn't know what to do. He just couldn't get to sleep. But it was already late, and everybody should be already sleeping. He kept walking until he passed Frau's room, and then turned back.

'_I wonder if he really going out to patrol. Who knows? Maybe he's flirting with other woman, that damn bishop!'_ Now he's in front of Frau's room. Hesitant, he knocked the door.

'_What the hell am I doing? He's not in his room so why the hell am I knocking?'_ He opened the door and walked in. The room was empty, and dark. There's lies Frau's bed. He never sleeps there. He sleeps in his coffin. Teito made his way to Frau's coffin his lips crept a smile. "Is he a vampire? Why sleep in this small coffin while he has such a large and comfy bed?" Teito talked out loud to no one, but himself.

He walked to the king sized bed, and climb on to the bed. The brunette sigh, then lied down. He knew that it would be bad if Frau caught him lying on his bed. That perverted bishop must be thinking something ecchi if he saw this. But Teito know, Frau wouldn't be back until morning.

"Hope he wouldn't come and catch me messing with his bed, otherwise I'm—"

"Who wouldn't come?"

Teito heard a low voice, then hurriedly get off from the bed.

"F-frau? What are you doing?" Teito saw the tall figure came in from the window. How come he couldn't sense that Frau was coming back?

The bishop sneezing. "I should be the one who asking. Why are you in my room? And messing my bed?"

"Hey close the window. It's freezing." Was Teito answer.

"You're not answering my question, brat." Frau sneezing again.

"See? I told you. Just close the damn window. It's freezing. You'll catch a cold." Teito walked closer to Frau, and closed the window. Suddenly he felt a cold hand on his. He shuddered. "You're freezing"

"I am"

"Put your jacket off, and change your wet clothes" Teito turned his back to face Frau. "You're such a big baby."

"I'm cold"

"I know. That's why I told you to take off your jacket". With that Frau let go Teito's hand, and take off his jacket. Then he sat on his bed. He looked at Teito and asked him "Now can I get my answer? What are you doing here? It's late. You should be in your room, sleeping."

Teito shrugged. "Can't sleep. Then why you're back at such time? I thought you're gonna back in the morning" He walked to the bed. But still keep the distance between him and Frau.

"Too cold. I'm feeling slightly dizzy. It's snowing, you know." He patted his bed, gesturing for Teito to sit beside him. Teito nodded, confused at first, but slowly made his way to sit beside Frau.

"I'm still cold." Frau said again.

"Wait I'll make you warmer, gotta get you extra bla—" Teito barely stood up but Frau pulled him into his lap.

"Blanket won't do.." He said in husky tone, and successfully made Teito heart beat faster.

"F-f-frau..? What are you doing? Let me go!" Teito struggled. But it was all useless. Frau is much bigger than him, and much stronger than him.

"No. You said you want to make me warmer. Then you should do it." He tightens his grip on Teito's slim waist.

"That's why I told you I'm going to get extra blanket! You perverted bishop! Watch out that pervert hands of yours!" Teito protested. But he knew, Frau won't listen to him.

"Well, you can use your own body. It's much easier." Frau smirked. With that Teito's face turned as red as tomato, and Frau tossed him successfully into the bed, and now the bishop was on top of him. Playful smirk still plastered on his face.

"Now, now. Be a good boy. Okay?" Frau said in playful tone.

"A good boy your ass! Now get off— Nnh!" Again, Teito could not never finished his sentence, because Frau sealed Teito's delicious lips with his own. Teito's mind worked faster than usual, he needs to think fast what on earth happened with him. He just clenched his mouth, and shut his eyes. A few minutes later Frau broke the kiss and said "Why clenching your mouth like that?"

Teito blushed as hard as he could. "W-what do you mean?" He said.

"Well, I want to kiss you with tongue and I just can't do it if you're clenching your mouth like". Frau pouting like a little kid, but Teito just blushed furiously.

"Frau! You're drunk aren't you? You're acting strange!" Teito shouted.

"Mmm.. No I'm not. I'm just sick.. Maybe?"

"Yeah I know you're a sicko! Just get off from me!" Teito tried to struggled, but Frau caught his left hand, he kissed it, and put it on his cheek. Frau's action really made Teito's heart want to burst out. But suddenly he felt something hot on his hand. "Frau! You're burning! You have a fever, you damn perverted bishop! I told you to take care of yourself!" Teito said in worried tone.

"Yeah, that's why you need to warm me up, and cure me." He smiled, and then lifted up Teito's face with his hand. Teito opened his mouth to shut and protest, but it just gave frau a chance to kiss Teito again, and explore the younger's mouth with his own tongue. At first Teito didn't know what to do. The sensations were overwhelming. He felt electricity all over him. Slowly but surely, Teito responded Frau's kiss. Frau smirked between their kiss. It made him happy because Teito return the kiss. The next minutes, they're broke up. Teito was panting and sweating. Only Frau remained calm, still smirking. "You're such a bad kisser" He said.

"Shut up! You're the one who kissed me first! Now I'm going back to my room. Hakuren will worry if he found out that I'm not on my bed!" Teito was about to get up, but Frau pushed him back to the bed.

"You're such in a hurry. Just forget about him. He's not going to wake up. Now why don't we enjoy our time?"

"Frau, I know you're having a fever, and you really _need_ to sleep. And that's why you're acting strange. Just sleep, will you?" Teito sighed, his face still red.

"But you enjoyed our kiss ~" Frau was pouting again, like a little child.

"Sh-shut up!" Teito blushed again.

Frau remained silent, but his right hand didn't. His hand began to trailing from Teito cheek, down to his neck, then his chest, and now stopping on his stomach. Teito jolted from the action. His face still as red as tomato. "F-frau. Let's stop this. You're sick, and we can't do this.." He said between his moans.

"You do have a cute voice. Why always yelling on me with harsh tone?" Frau paused for a moment and then continued; "and why should I stop? You're body acting different, brat. See? You're hard". Frau rubbed Teito's hard member. "It's a prove that you_ like_ it, right?"

Teito just answered Frau's question—or more like statement, with a moan.

"Now back off, and enjoy.."

A minute later, Teito felt that his pants have been pulled off.

'_Oh my God'_

. . . . . . . . . .

In the next morning, Hakuren couldn't stop bugging Teito all day long.

"Hey Teito, I think you're having a fever. You're face is all burned up." Hakuren said in worried tone.

"Nah, it's okay I'm alright. Really. You don't have to worried okay.." Was all Teito answer. Of course he wouldn't tell Hakuren what was just happen last night between him and Frau. That damn perverted-bishop not only did a LOT of pervert things on him, but also transmitted his fever and flu to him.

"It seems that Bishop Frau also caught a cold, maybe both of you should see Bishop Labrador. He will give you a good medicine."

"What about me? Acchooo!" Frau suddenly popped out from nowhere.

"See? Bishop Frau, you're caught a cold, you better see Bishop Labrador. I mean you and Teito. I wonder why only two of you who caught the sniffles?" Hakuren wondered.

"Yeah, that's because me and this brat were—" This time was Frau who couldn't finished this sentence because Teito was already giving him a bunch of kicks and punchs "You better shut up or DIE, you perverted-bishop!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N:**

It FINALLY finished. Yay!

I don't really have much confidence on this story. I don't know why. My grammar sucks. I know.

And at first I want to make it M rated, but… As I thought I can't do it! :( *sobs*

Sorry, but you could imagine what happened between Frau and Teito on that night. LOOL.

Anyway, this is my longest fict, but I thought this is my worst fict too.

I'm sorry, but I still published it anyway haha.

And oh, I know the ending and the title sucks, please bear with it.. :/

Whatever, I really really need your comment!

I loveee reviews! Hehe.

Thanks!

-michiko-


End file.
